My Classmate, Len Kagamine!
by vocaloidstoriesforyou
Summary: When Anna Hatsune goes to the library to see her best friend, Sam, she meets up with a classmate, she has never met before, named Len Kagamine. Len and Anna have an unbreakable bond, only to become stronger and stronger as time passes when they are together. [Len Kagamine x Anna Hatsune]
1. (Chapter 1) In the Music

**I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation **

**Hello, ****So this is going to be my first ever fanfiction. **

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

** and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

**Enjoy my first Fanfiction!**

* * *

****In the Music

**Anna Hatsune**

"Urrg..." I moan. The alarm clock is ringing for me to wake up. I get up, lazily, and turn off my alarm clock, _Yay.. another boring school day._

I walk to my closet and get dressed to go to school. I put on my uniform. Fancy tie, button-up shirt , short skirt and the rest of what you would expect in a boring uniform.

My name is Anna Hatsune. I'm 14 years old and I'm a miserable girl who goes to Kagashi High, a private high school in Japan for rich kids that have high ranked parents and snobby personalities. I have all of what is expected except for the personality (at least sometimes...)

The reason why I hate this school is because; every girl I know has a boyfriend! Yes, cute, handsome, rich, and every dreamy boy you want combined to make the perfect guy. I can say that I want to be alone for the rest of my life but I would be lying. I'm actually jealous of my friends.

I walk to school, just as every day I go to school, and it's super cold. It's winter here and I'm wearing my designer jacket that isn't very warm. My mom chose it for me and I hate it! What's the point of a jacket if I won't be warm?

Anyways, when I get to school, I enter my homeroom class. I see my best friend, Sam, who I had known since grade 2. "Hey," I walk to her desk where she is texting her friends. Sam and I aren't very popular in school, but she still has a boyfriend. I don't. "Oh hi", she finally notices me and puts her phone away. I sigh, "I forgot to do my homework. Sorry Sam, I gotta use your text book again". "Again? this is, like, your fifth time 'forgetting' to do your homework," she scolds, "this is the last time I'm letting you do this. I'm taking you to the library to watch you do your homework so I know you are gonna complete it!". "Everyone," Ms. Miamoto enters the classroom, "please take your seats". I say my last words before going to my desk "Alright Sam , see you after school then."

I decided to go because, 1) I have nothing to do after school 2) I'm kind of worried about my grades too.

The school bell rings and I have packed up my homework to see Sam at the library. I enter the library, _where's sam?_. I look around for her and behind a bookshelf, I find a boy sitting down and looking into space. He seems to be a bit taller than me, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim body, and the typical guys uniform. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask. He doesn't seem to notice me and I notice he has a pair of headphones on. I lean to meet him face to face and ask a bit louder, "Have you seen a girl from class 207 in the library?". The guy sees me and starts to blush as he stares at me like he hadn't ever seen a girl before. "what's wrong?" I ask.

When this seems to have sunken in for him, he quickly takes off his headphones and we both get up. "S-sorry... I couldn't hear you", he turns bright red. _Why is he so embarrassed_, I think to myself. I smile, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize". "Oh! I'm sorry" he continues to blush. "Okay, I forgive you," I say. _Hey, he's weird, but he's cute,_"Have you seen a girl with brown hair?", I ask. "No, sorry" he apologizes for the third time. "Hey, stop apologizing! It's making me feel bad," I smile. "Okay, haha" he laughs, a bit embarrassed. I start to blush and start to become more curious about him.

My phone starts to vibrate, I turn on my phone and I have a text message from Sam: _Hey sorry I couldn't make it to the library, I had some chores to do. Come over instead! Don't even think about using my textbook tomorrow! xoxo Sam. _I sigh. "I never got to ask, but, what's your name? My name's Anna Hatsune", I say. "Oh.. yes, um, my name's Kagamine Len." he says. "What class are you in?", I ask. "Class 207..." He replies. "No way," I say, "I'm in class 207 as well!". "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Len". I wave, and as I leave, hear him tell me, "see ya", in a shy tone.

Okay, I remember I thought school was boring, but for some reason, something about Len makes me feel kind of.. Joyful, or so I believe is the word for it.

I wake up and get dressed. I walk to school in the freezing cold like yesterday, but this time, I'm kind of excited to see Len Kagamine.

I enter the class and look for Len. "Hey!" Sam runs up to me "Um, watch my stuff k? I gotta go to the ladies room". "Kay," I say.

Sam runs out and my heart flips when I see the new guy from yesterday enter the class calmly. He sits down at his desk and puts his backpack away. I walk up to him. His seat is two seats behind mine.. _how could I not have noticed it before?_ "Hi Len!", I exclaim. Kagamine is still listening to his music but this time he sees me and smiles lightly, "It's you.. Hi Anna!".

_He has the cutest voice ever,_ I think to myself. "So you were telling the truth when you told me that you were in this classroom," I say, "How come I've never seen you here? I've been in this class since school started which was a couple of weeks ago right?". "Yea, but.. I've seen you a couple of times before…" he answers quietly. "Huh?" I couldn't believe that I didn't notice him once, yet, he's seen me. Len blushes, "O-oh nothing," he says nervously while blushing. "Haha," I laugh, softly, "It's okay, you don't' have to be nervous, Len. We're friends right?"

Len smiles, seemingly more encouraged, "Y-yea.". "Okay then, do you want to meet at the library again after school? Maybe you can help me out with my homework" I say. "Okay then" Len says, with a smile on his face.


	2. (Chapter 2) All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**Hello, So this is going to be my first ever fanfiction.**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

**Yes, I know I'm bad at descriptions and Titles...**

****All I Ever Wanted..

Class is finally over and I finally get to talk to Len.

"Hey Len," I take a seat in front of his desk. I watch him put his stuff away while resting my chin on my arms, crossed on the edge of his desk. Len looks over at me, "Hi Anna". "So, about going to the library," I sit up, "How about we go to the movies instead?"

"I got some tickets to watch a movie and you can chose which movie if you want" I continue, "so, I thought it would be cool to go with you". "Okay" Len smiles. "Let's go Len". "Anna," Len looks down looking embarrassed, "um.. is this gonna be like… a". "A what, Len?" I ask. Len blushes and says, "like a date?" I smile, "It's a date, alright!"

I look over to Sam and the weirdest thing is happening. She isn't coming over to inspect Len, she's not pulling me over and having a private discussion. Sam is… she's smiling. I feel great and I smile back. I focus back on Len and on the corner of my eye, I see Sam leaving the classroom and meeting up with her boyfriend.

"When should we go?" Len asks. "Hmm," I think, "Let's meet at the nearby theater at 6pm.. Don't be late!" We walk out together, and some people are staring. "Oh. My. God. What an adorable couple!" two girls start to squeel, assuming Len and I are a couple. We keep walking and I look at Len and we're looking at each other in unison, we are about to say something but start to blush and look at our feet.

I find the route to my house, "Okay, so, see you at 6". Len smiles "See you later"

I arrive at my house and no one is there as usual. _My parents are at a meeting again_

I get dressed into my cute top and baggy large sweater along with my black leggings. I can't wait to go on a date with Len!

5:50pm already. Can't be late! I get into a taxi and tell the driver the location. I'm reading my texts and I got a text from Sam. _Watsup?_

Me:_ Nothing much, going to the movies_

Sam:_ And you didn't invite me? How dare you! X(_

Me:_ Oh come on I know you saw me with him!_

Sam: _Haha I know I know_

Me:_ So what do you think? Do you know him or something?_

Sam: _Oh ya, he's the new guy from Tokyo_

Me: _Tokyo?_

Sam: _Mhm everyone knows.. His dad got a job here so they decided to move._

Me: _Oh really.. I have to go… Gonna see Len, Bye_

I'm so nervous. _I wonder how Len looks in Normal clothing.. Probably super cute!_

I walk into the theater and Len isn't there. _Well its still 5:58. I guess I'll have to wait. _It's 6pm and Len walks through the entrance. He's right on time!

**Len Kagamine**

It's been almost a month since I started going to this school. I don't have friends and I haven't tried to make any. Considering my lack of self-esteem, I doubt I would make any friends.

I never had any close friends before so it was fine for me, as long as I had my music to listen to.

In class, I have this one special person that makes me want to keep going to this school. It's strange because I have never even talked to Anna before. Despite that, I daydream about her and think of her all the time. Anna Hatsune. She'd never noticed me before. But I can't get enough of her.

Anna has beautiful long curly hair that smells like sweet candy. Her Hazel brown eyes are so enchanting and her presence makes me feel like I'm floating.

I wanted Anna so badly. I'm not a spoiled child who gets whatever I want, but Anna's embrace is something that I would die for.

And now, she knows me. Anna has acknowledged me.

That's what makes me happy.


	3. (Chapter 3) Exhausted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**Yay! It's the third chapter of my Len Kagamine series (My Classmate Len Kagamine) **

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

* * *

****Exhausted

**Anna Hatsune**

When Len walked through the entrance door, I smiled and laughed under my breath. I stood up and waved my hand high to get Len's attention over the loud people passing by, in the space between us. He looks around and finally spots me. Len walks through the crowd towards me.

"Hey, Len" I grab his hand and run to our movie with him tripping to catch up to me, "let's go the movie's starting!" I had already gotten the tickets and picked a special movie called "Dream", a romantic movie about true love. I hope Len isn't one of those guys who fall asleep during movies like these…

"H-hey" Len stares at his hand that's taken with red cheeks, "what about the ticke-". "Don't worry Len," I reassure him, "I got it covered!" I lead him to the seats where I put a large bag filled with popcorn.

Where we will sit has a row of chairs, connected and what seperates them are arm rests that you can raise. I raised the one between our seats. I sit down, "Come sit next to me, Len". I pat the chair next to me and toss popcorn into my mouth. Len awkwardly sits down like he is in an important meeting.

"Don't be nervous, Len," I lay back on my chair, "Atmospheres like that will make me nervous." Len sighs and falls onto the seat, "Sorry, this is my first date, so.." I comment, "Well, it's mine too." The lights turn off and the advertisements start to play. Len and I just watch the advertisements. The movie starts, "finally…" I'm watching the movie and it's so boring

_How could I forget.. I hate movies like these!_ I sigh.

"Hey!" a loud voice interrupts the movie. I turn around and some kid is calling out to Len and I.

"Aren't you two gonna kiss or something?" the bratty boy calls out.

I blush and Len seems to have heard. "Timmy! Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore? Quiet down!" someone who seems to be his mother tells him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought my son here.. I couldn't leave him at home so-" she apologizes. "It's fine" I interrupt her and look back at Len. We make eye contact and look back at the screen, embarrassed.

The movie bores me and I start to fall asleep.

Len and I are kissing and, the next thing I know – "Anna .." a familiar voice calls out to me, _who is that?_ "Anna, wake up the movie's over". I open my eyes and Len is telling me to wake up.

_Wait weren't we just having our moment? _

_Oh wait.. it was a dream._

I stretch and my eyes droop as I stand up. "Sorry," I apologize, lazily, "that movie was really boring, haha." Len smiles, "I-it's fine, it wasn't that fun for me either".

"Let's go," Len and I walk out of the movie theater and I'm just so tired. "Hey Len," I say, about to pass out and my whole body is heating up, unexpectedly, "do you mind.. taking me to my house.. I live at 223 caroi road.." Len is surprised, "What? H-how will I –" I'm so tired. My head hurts and the whole world is spinning. Sound is getting slower and Len's face starts to blurr, "Just… carry me…"

I pass out and I think that Len caught me.


	4. (Chapter 4) Winter Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**FINALLY chapter 4 is out for anyone to read. (My Classmate Len Kagamine)**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

I wake up and I'm feeling much better than I remember feeling. I look around and I assume that I'm at someone's house, but I'm not. "Where.." I whisper to myself, "Am I?"

"Anna," Len is sitting next to the bed I'm in, "You're awake!"

_Why am I at the hospital? _Then I remember that I was on a date with Len and I passed out. "Oh hey Len," I reply. "You passed out and your fever was off the scale so I took you to the hospital," Len said, "I was thinking of the worst but now I'm so happy that you are okay."

I smile, "Thanks for bringing me here," I say, "I must be such a hassle.." Len corrects me, "No! I don't think that way.. I just did it because I was worried for you so.."

The doctor comes in, holding a clipboard, "Alright," she concludes, "Anna, you seem to be a bit sick.. I assume you have been outside in the cold a bit too much. You have a slightly sever cold but, other than that, it seems that you are okay. You're free to go but try to stay at home and take this medication every 4 hours."

"Okay, thank you," I nod. "You should have someone there to help you out just in case something happens," she adds, "Maybe Mr. Kagamine can help out if he is willing to. Just to let you know, he helped a lot when taking care of you." I smile at Len, who smiles back innocently.

Len and I leave the hospital after thanking the nurse and getting the medication. I look down and get into the taxi with him. "So.. Where are we going?" I ask, "and.. You know, if you want, I could just take care of myself-" Len asks me, "Is there anyone at home to help you just in case?"

I look down, "no…"

"I can't just let you stay by yourself when your sick, what if you pass out again and you need help?" Len disagrees.

"Alright Len. Take us to 223 Caroi road," I tell the driver. My head hurts just talking. "Thanks Len…" I sneeze a small sneeze, and blush, "You don't know how much it means to me."

We arrive at my house and I take Len to my room.

"You should get some rest, Anna," Len says. I take off my shoes and jacket, which Len hangs on a coat rack, and lay down on my bed. I sneeze again. "Let me get your medication," Len takes out a small bottle out of a small white bag that the doctor gave him.

Len takes out a small plastic spoon and pours the exact amount of syrup into it. Len puts the spoon to my mouth, "aaah." I open my mouth and Len feeds me the medicine.

"The doctor said I need to put a wet towel on your forehead and renew it once in a while," Len says, "Is there anywhere I can get one?"

"There's a bunch in the closet in the hallway," I smile lightly, "and my bathroom is right there," I point to the door across the room.

"Okay thanks," Len says. "And Len," I interrupt him, "if you want anything or if you get hungry, there's snacks and food in the kitchen."

Len waves his hands, in front of him, disagreeing, "No, no it's fine. I'm here to take care of you, Anna."

"I have cake in the fridge," I say randomly. Len seems happy all of a sudden, I wonder why. "You have cake?" Len exclaims, "If it's okay, do you mind if I have some?"


	5. Chapter 5 : cake?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**FINALLY chapter 5 is out for anyone to read. (My Classmate Len Kagamine)**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

Cake?

Len Kagamine:

"Sure," Anna smiles to me.

I get the towel and wet it with the sink water. "Here," I place the cold towel gently on Anna's delicate forehead that was getting closer to normal temperature.

I wait until Anna falls asleep and her fever goes down. I'm relieved because I hate seeing Anna sick. I wished I could be sick instead so that Anna could be with her friends instead of being sick in bed.

_I'm just gonna get some cake real quick.._

I walk down the tall staircase to the kitchen where I find a large fridge. "Hmm," I put my finger to my lip as I look curiously at the section of cakes. I pick one that looks good and set it on the table. I feel my mouth water for the taste of cake. Cheese cake, chocolate cake, lemon cake; I love any cake that has a nice flavor.

I have loved cake since, like, forever! I don't know why, I guess its just personal preference.

_Oh no, I need to get to Anna quick._

I find a table knife and split the cake a little bit and put the rest back in the fridge. Once I finish up a yummy slice of cake, I clean up and go back upstairs to Anna.

I walk in and found Anna fast asleep.

I check the time and it's Sunday, 2am. I take a seat on the chair next to Anna's bed and find myself staring at her sleeping.

I start slowly dropping my eyelids, after awhile, but then slap myself. _Come on Len! Just stay awake! What if Anna – _I fall asleep, just hearing my own thoughts.

I wake up, hearing Anna. "Len~" Anna called out quietly. I open my eyes and Anna is poking my shoulder. "Huh," I saw that Anna was out of bed and looking better, "Anna, how do you feel?"

It's 9am, Sunday. "I feel a hundred percent better! What about you, did you get a good sleep?" she asks. I blush, "I was supposed to leave earlier, sorry.."

"No Len, it's fine" she looks away for a moment, "it's less lonely when you're here." I look at her for a second and she is a bit sad. "Where are your parents?" Anna jumps a bit at the question. "They're working, probably off somewhere else, on some long term business trip"..

"Oh, sorry Anna... um do they ever visit you?"

"Only once every 4 months..."

"... I'm, I'm sorry, Anna"

Anna looks down at the floor for a while looking angry "Even just talking about my parents makes me sick"

"Anna... Please don't be mad I - "

"I hate them so much." She starts thinking out loud, "They left me here with no one but a maid until I was 13, then they said I had to take care of myself.."

"Anna," I look at her, "it's okay, I'm here."

"No Len," she looks at me with teary eyes, "My parents were never there. I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!"

My eyes start to water seeing her cry, "Please don't cry..." I look at her, facing the floor.

She looks at me, surprised and falls into my arms. Anna cries her heart out while I hold her head to my chest. We both stay like that for a couple of minutes until she calms down. Anna wipes away her tears and sniffles a little bit, "what about your parents"

I look at the wall for a second, "my mother passed away a while ago and my father is working." "Len" Anna apologizes, "I'm so sorry I was acting so obnoxious, I didn't know." "its fine." I feel bad for Anna but I miss my parents… and I would never hate them.

I hold Anna's shoulders and look at her. I'm about to ask her a question but she starts to blush. I see her close her eyes…

"did you take your medication?" She opens her eyes and her face turns bright red. "Anna?" I'm confused, "Are you okay? I think your fever is back." "N-nothing! I already took my medication…" she says, looking embarrassed.

"Anna," I say, "I think I should get going now." "Text me okay?" she replies. "Yea."

"See you tomorrow" I smile as I am about to leave in the taxi.


	6. (Chapter 6) Chu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**Chapter 6 is out for anyone to read. (My Classmate Len Kagamine)**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

**Yes I know that Christmas is long over by now. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chu!**

Anna Hatsune

"ANNAAA!" a girl calls out to me as I walk into the classroom. It's Sam that jumps me and almost squeezes me to death while hugging me.

"How was the date? Or maybe did he make his move? What did you guys do~ How long has it…." Sam blabbers on about false expectations about my date with Len.

"Sam," I call out, "slow down!"

"Oh," Sam calms down but that devilish smirk on her face signifies her remaining curiosity, "whoopsies"

"Every time Sam," I start to laugh a bit.

"Tell me what happened," Sam whines, "I wanna knoooowww~"

I tell her a bit of what happened at the movies but no more than that.

"Oh my gosh Oh my gosshhh!" Sam squeals, "Super uber cute~"

Sam rings my neck with her arms and starts dreaming, "oh my god.. you guys are SUCH a cute couple~"

I roll my eyes and smile. "I'll text you later, Sam," I skip over to Len who was listening to his music.. I smile a bit like Sam was. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek. Len blinks twice and turns red. He gets up, "Oh, hi Anna.." "Sorry I scared you there," I blush and take his hand. "That was a 'thank-you' for taking care of me on the weekend," I look up at him and smile angelically. I run over to my desk and sit down when class starts. My heart is racing from my happiness.

When class ends, I walk to Len and some girl is running to him and pushes me by the side as she does. "Len! I got you a present~" she fangirls, "You may not know me but I'm Mia Otonaha, please accept my present to you. Merry Christmas!" "who are you," Len is confused. "Here," she puts the present on his desk and runs off. She gives me a look, right before she leaves, that says, _Ha, try to beat that stupid girl. _I walk over to Len, still looking at the exit she left in. "Hey," I say a bit confused, "who.. was that…?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he says.

"What did she even give you?"

Len opens up the box the strange girl gave to him. There is a necklace that seems to be a locket. He opens the locket and there is a picture of that girl on one side and Len (the picture has him walking out the classroom exit and it's not very clear).

"Okay…" I say.

Len grabs my hand and drops the stalkerish gift in the trash, "come with me." He runs down the hallway with me.

"Wait I don't even have my bag!"

Len brings me to a dark room that looks like an abandoned club room. "Len, where are we?"

He shuts the door, "Watch this"

I hear a click and the whole room lights up with bright colors. There are LED's attached to each other, scattered across the room, making gorgeous colours.

"Wow" I say in awe, "did you do this?"

"Maybe."

"It looks beautiful"

After a while of looking around the cute Christmas deco that Len probably did.

_I should have gotten him a gift.. this looks amazing_

Then, I look back at Len and all of the pretty colours seem to be in the background of our atmosphere. Suddenly, Len starts to lean in towards me. My heart races as my mind is rushing to process this. _What's Len doing?_

I decide to go along with the kiss.

I follow Len and lean in.

Len's fingers touch my fingers. They lock up and his face comes closer to mine. Slowly, I watch his blue eyes stare into my brown ones and our lips meet. He locks his lips with mine and it was instant happiness for me.

I close my eyes and I can only feel so much of the warmth Len is emmiting to me.

It feels really good to be so close to Len.

I feel him put his arms around my waist and I rest my arms around his neck.

We gently let go of each others' lips and Len starts to smile. "Merry Christmas, Anna".

I smile and rest my head on his chest, still keeping our arms on each other. How could this day get any better?


	7. Chapter 7: Rumours

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**Chapter 6 is out for anyone to read. (My Classmate Len Kagamine)**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

**Yes I know that Christmas is long over by now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rumors**

I walk down the hallway, towards my class. As I'm walking, I think about the kiss from yesterday.. The flashback plays in my mind and my heart races just think about it. The lights, Len and me, everything was just perfect!

I squeal in excitement and smile, ear-to-ear. _That's right... Len's the one! I can't wait until he pulls out the ring, and takes my hand... 'will you - '_

__My dreams and fantasies pop as I pass by my locker. It seems to be standing out and I realize that my locker door is covered in signs with red handwriting..

_What is this..._

__I look and my mind slowly starts to process what is going on and eyes widen. I'm as shocked as I've ever been in my whole life.

**SLUT**

**WHORE**

**RIOUKU'S LITTLE GIRL**

**GO KILL YOURSELF **

**NOBODY LIKES YOU**

**ANNA LIKES RIOUKU!**

****I quickly look up and see students around me, snickering and laughing to each other.

I don't move. I don't say anything at all, all I can do is fall onto my knees and cry in my hands. "This can't be true!" "I didn't do anything like this!" my hands start to feel wet with tears

_This has to be a nightmare! I didn't do anything with Riouku! _

Their small laughs start to get louder to my ears. _I can't look up. I don't want to see them, laughing and pointing at me.  
_Voices.. My voices is screaming and yelling that I didn't do it. And those voices are telling the truth. I can't cope with what is going on.

Is this a joke?

What's going on?

Who is the one who would hate me so much to do this?

And.. Why?

If it's all real, would anyone realize that this is all just set up by someone? Who did this to me? Why?

"ANNA" Sam knocks down four people in the slowly growing crowd and firmly stands in front of me.

"GO AWAY," she says, "WHOEVER DID THIS, STAY HERE SO I CAN DEAL WITH YOU"

I just start to cry more. I stay in my position and tear like crazy. _Just wake up already! End this nightmare please! Len please save me!_

__The students back up, and a guy from my class walks slowly, but arrogantly, towards Sam.

"SHOW THAT BITCH WHAT YOU GOT" some random guy from the audience says.

"hey," Riouku says, smirking devilishly, "were you looking for me?"

"Yea," Sam says, "You're that dam bastard who did this to Anna right?"

"No," he laughs, "You got it all wrong! Someone else did it. But, yes, I did tell her that I had sex with Hatsune!"

"Who was it? Tell me you asshole!"

He shrugs, ignoring her anger, "Why should I tell you?"

I hear a loud noise. I look up and see that Sam just slapped him!

"SAM!" I yell at her.

"Bitch!" He grabs Sam's collar and slams her into the lockers so hard that one of the signs fall off. "Let," Sam struggles to get herself out of his grasp, "Go!"

But it was too late, Riouku had her, and he was angry.

I look up in fear and watch as Sam is forced, face to face with him.

"PLEASE, let her go! Take me please! Beat me up!"

Riouku looks at me and drops Sam, "Haha, so the slut wants a little punishment does she?"

I see the crowd's mood change, and a teacher storms through

Riouku walks toward me but stops. "Shit"

He runs off.

"Hey come back!"

"Are you alright," the teacher gives Sam and I a hand, "Ms. Hatsune and Ms. Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes, thank you"

_That was close.. We could have gotten really hurt._

__"So, who was the one who told you to come here?"

"It was Ms. Otonoha"

_Otonoha... I've heard that before.._

__"Oh my," the teacher walks over to the locker with the signs, "who wrote this?"

"I really don't know.."

"This is to be reported immediately to the principal!"

"No, please, Ms. Miamoto.. I don't want more than this to happen... It's enough."

She pauses, "As you wish, Anna"

"Thanks Sam.. I - I'm so sorry that I did this.. It' because of me - "

"No problem" She smiles.

Ms. Miamoto takes Sam and I to class, with students still watching us like we were a security guard escorting a person out of a building.

I get to class and everyone is there, but Len.

_Otonoha... Now I remember! _I flashback back to yesterday, when that stalker gave the present to Len. _Mia Otonoha! I could never forget her... I really wonder why she told the teacher for me.._

* * *

School ends and I still don't see Len.

_Len never misses class... _

__I text Len and he doesn't answer until the next day.

I walk into the classroom and there he is.

"Hey Len" I say as I walk up to him.

I notice he has a black hoodie on, so I can't see anything.. Not even his face..

"Stop!"

I stop and my heart skips a beat. Could he be thinking of those posters? Everyone else knows it was a lie... But Len...

"Please.. Just don't.. I don't want you to look at me like this..."

"What? What's wrong Len? Please don't think those signs on my locker were real... You know! I would never do that!"

".."

"Please! Tell me, Len! I don't know what to think! Do you believe.." my eyes start to tear up..

Len looks down and then pulls off his hood.

Everything was perfect until now.. It's like something; or maybe someone didn't want us to be together.

He reveals his face.

Len.. He's covered in bruises.


	8. Chapter 8: Sequel to cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of vocaloid. All rights belong to the Yamaha Corporation**

**Chapter 6 is out for anyone to read. (My Classmate Len Kagamine)**

**Please leave a comment or review for this chapter of the story. Even if it's a small compliment, it will mean a lot to me**

**and I don't mind constructive criticism so go nuts :)**

**Yes I know that Christmas is long over by now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It turned out Len got beat up by these 3rd year guys in our high school (for no reason)..

I knew that it was pretty anticlimactic but we settled everything and they got expelled from the school..

I'm glad because Len is safe.

It turns out that Otonoha was the one who put up the signs but she regret it so she told the teacher. She got expelled from school as well and I didn't have anything to say about that.

Len's injuries were almost minor but on the major side, so he went to see a doctor to get fixed up.

I should have gone with him but I wasn't allowed to skip class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you" I say as he is about to leave school early

"It's okay Anna, I don't want you skipping class just because I have a couple of bruises" Len says.

"Alright, but if you change your mind just text me."

"Alright, Anna" he kisses me on my forehead and leaves.

School was boring, except I got to hang out for Sam for a while and I was glad because I thought that I left out Sam for a while and made a bit too much space for Len

I've been doing pretty good in class because I got to call Len and Sam a bit for help on my homework.

Len and I had been texting and couldn't find the time to hang out until next week.

"Len!" I entered his house and jumped him.

"Anna, that hurts," he laughed as I smiled on top of him.

"It's only been a week and I've missed you!"

We got up and I saw a bandage around his leg, "Len, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"How did it even happen?"

"I don't really know.. I was on my way from school to home and they just jumped me I guess"

"Did you get hurt badly?"

"No, I just sprained my ankle only because I fell down.."

I looked down in guilt, _It's all my fault I wasn't there... _"I'm sorry Len"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't even do anything!"

"That's why I'm apologizing... Because I didn't do anything"

"No, Anna.. I mean that you didn't know and it's not your fault and you don't have to be sorry! Don't blame yourself"

I just hugged him. I just stayed there until I felt like letting go.

"Len, to make it up to you do you want to make some cake?"

"... Alright, I have a lot of cake mix" Len smiled

I watched him put his finger to his lips, choosing which cake to make, cutely, like a girl.

I smile and laugh a bit, "You're so cute Len"

"W-what, did I do something?" he blushes

"You just did that," I imitate him and put my finger to my lips "hehe"

"Like.. this?" he puts his finger to his lips again

"Yea," I say smiling...

"Haha I do that every time I want to chose something"

I realized he was wearing a pink kitchen apron which was even cuter.

"Oh Len" I just kissed him on the cheek.

He blushes.

"How about this?" He hands me a cake mix and the front cover has a nicely topped cake with a strawberry.

"Okay!"

I read the instructions "So, we need a bowl, 1 egg, vegetable oil, and two thirds of water."

Len got the ingredients and put them on the table.

"Alright!" I smile

I opened the package of the cake mix and the powder coated my face a light brown. I sneezed and Len laughed at me

"hey! Not funny" I blush

"Sorry"

We finished making the cake and waited for it to cook.

_Ding!_

__I took out the cake and it smelt delicious! The cake was perfect and I couldn't wait to share it with Len.

"Look Len!"

Then I touched the metal part and dropped the cake.

"Ow~!" My eyes teared up.

"Anna!" Len kneeled down and looked at my finger

"I dropped the cake! I ruined it" I started to cry because I ruined the cake and my finger hurt

"You burnt your finger," Len put my finger in his mouth and made it feel better.

I eventually stopped crying and watched Len.

"Are you okay now?" He got a bandaid and put it on my finger.

"Yea," I wiped away my tears, "thanks.. What about the cake we made?"

The cake was in pieces on the floor.

I almost started to cry again.

"we can make a new one another time" Len smiles

"Okay..."

"Here I have cake in my fridge right now"

He took out a frosted cake with fruits and puts it on the table.

"Lets share" Len smiled

I started to feel a bit better.

I took a tiny piece of the cake with my small fork and swallow it.

"Yum!"

Len ate some which left a small icing dot on his mouth.

I laugh a bit.  
Then I thought of how this always happens in animes and then the guy takes the icing from the girl's lips.

Except I'm the girl...

__I was a bit embarrassed by the thought of it but I went for it. I tasted the sugar from the cream and let go of his lips.

I smiled.

Len blushed from surprise and smiled.

He put his right index finger in the icing of the cake and poked my lips. He then leaned over the table and kissed me again but more passionately that I did.


	9. England

**I do not own any of Vocaloid's characters**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! **

**I thought I was set on the last chapter of this series to be it but I have gotten so much motivation to continue so I guess I wanted to do this for you guys.**

**I hope this makes up for all the time you waited!**

* * *

*beep beep beep -*

Yawning, I push my alarm button to sit up in my bed and do a litte stretch.

Checking my messages I think about what to do on this beautiful day in England.

I came to this country for the scenery and learning experience, and eventually running into a bittersweet surprise.

I haven't told Len about this, becuase I feel so bad...

I think that..I may still have feelings for him.

When Kyle and I get back to Japan together, I think I will get the chance to tell Len, face-to-face. I can't just email him

These past few days have been amazing. I would sometimes doubt mine and Kyle's relationship... I have told him about Len and he didn't mind.

While on my way to Kyle's condominium I try my best not to greive over not answering Len's texts and most importantly, not telling him about my relationship with Kyle.

"Hey," I walk in to Kyle's luxurious room and give him a kiss.

"Hey cutie," he strokes my hair in the cutest way.

"So whatsup? How's your mom," I ask.

"..."

"Kyle...Is everything okay?" I ask a bit worried

"No," he looks down,"n-no it's all good, don't worry"

"I hope so."

"Ann, I've been thinking of moving to Japan with you," he states a little doubtful.

"Yea, what's wrong, babe?" I start to worry. I couldn't bare the thought of a long-distance relationship. I'm scared of falling back into Len's arms.. After what he did to me, I don't think if moving on with Len is a good idea.

Let's get to the point. I've been in England for 2 months.. I'm still in my summer vacation so I'm not skipping school. I'm trying to enjoy every moment...without Len. I'm going to my third year of high school and my parents and I - cross my parents out, they don't care - _I _am considering the option of switching schools in Japan.

"I want to stay in England," Kyle hands me a bouquet of flowers, "will you stay with me?"

"Kyle, I - I'm not sure..."

He pulls me towards him into a deep kiss, "please."

"Kyle - no. I-i can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because...because.."

What am I thinking? I have a home in Japan. I mean, I can buy a new one.. But... Why don't I want to stay with Kyle?

"I have to go, now" I fast-walk out the door to re-organized my thoughts.

"What, wait" Kyle tries to convince me to stay.

"Good bye Kyle" I run out of the building as fast as I can

Why did I do this? Why am I with someone that I don't love enough..

I just don't understand.. What's wrong with me? Len cheated on me but why am I so hung up?

I get into the airplane as quick as I can and just put on the head phones that Len gave me and cry softly.

Waiting on the plane, I try to think of what to tell to Len.

I feel to bad for Kyle... And his mom, she's sick.

I'm not sure who I love anymore but...I want it to be Kyle...

I just left him though..

I arrive in the airport close to my home and I pick up my phone and call Len, "come, quick"

"Anna? You haven't been replying to my texts, where are you, what happe-"

"You know where to find me," I hang up, eager to explain everything to Len and just get back with him and get everything back to the way it originally was.

"Anna," Len walks towards me, smiling.

"Len" I yell as I run into his arms.

"I missed you," his head against mine.

I start to cry, happily and sadly, "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong" Len questions.

"I...I...I"

"Anna, say it" he gets the hint from my voice he starts wonder about what happened on my vacation to England.

"I met someone in England.. Someone who became special to me"

Backing away from me, his expression starts to become so different. I have never seen him so sad

"So..that's why you didn't answer me.. I should have though. I'm just a guy..not who you want..I'm not worth your love"

I watch him run away, out the airport, tears falling from his face.

I fall to my knees and bawl. Eventually, I go home and try to calm down. All I can think about is Len.


End file.
